


Hexed Vortex

by SummerEagle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerEagle/pseuds/SummerEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>max wakes up after a nightmare, victoria is there to comfort her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hexed Vortex

Being startled awake from flashing visions of a giant tornado and falling trees isn’t how I planned spending my Saturday night. In fact, I assumed having Victoria sprawled out over me and snoring would help me sleep through anything - even though a lawnmower repeatedly starting up in my ear was what fueled my insomnia. She had fallen asleep hours before, resting her head in the crook of my neck and stretching an arm and a leg over me.

It was a pleasant first few seconds of consciousness until the trembling from my nightmare had decided to transfer over to real life.

I clutch at the blanket in a futile attempt to calm my breathing. I blink, and in that second the tornado resurfaces in my mind, raging and storming ever closer. I grimace and suck in a shaky breath. Looping my arm around Victoria, I try to remind myself that it isn’t real. In return, I hear the wind howling and rain pelting against my face. My heartbeat picks up, thudding in my ears.

I let out a quiet sob as my chest heaves. Victoria stirs from her slumber, mumbling, “Max?” and tilting her head back to get a better look at my face. My gaze turns from the selfie wall to my right to the ceiling, but all I can feel is the rain stinging my eyes and blurring my vision as it seeps into my clothes. The tornado is coming closer, closer, closer, and fear seizes me, taking control of my limbs and my heart and oh god, my heart is racing and I can’t see anything-

“Max, are you okay?” Victoria’s voice persists through the wind, soft and soothing. She’s sitting up next to me, concern etched on her face as she brushes a thumb over my cheek. Her hair is still tousled from sleep, light red markings on her cheek from where she slept on my shoulder. I lean into her touch and close my eyes, only just now realizing I had been crying. She shows caution as she wipes the tears from my cheeks, nearly pulling away as another round of shivering sets in. I struggle to sit up, lower lip wobbling.

“Did you have a nightmare?” She whispers, blue eyes reflecting the slightest hint of fear. Of what, I don’t know. I shakily nod, tremors subsiding the more I look at her. She doesn’t panic when this happens. She never has. She knows I’m scared, and deep down, I think she is, too. But as long as she’s here, I think I’ll be okay. Maybe. Just maybe.


End file.
